


Little Robin

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But I love this fic too much to not draw it, Fanart, Gen, I am what the kids call "not an illustrator", Specifically bad fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: But of course, the one he secretly favoured was his little robin, who had come back all quiet and reflective, as usual, grey eyes gazing around him with both shyness and defiance.In which Padawan Kenobi makes a friend.Fanart inspired by the amazing "Blossoms in the Wind" by Meysun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Little Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meysun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blossoms In The Wind (Padawan Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445840) by [Meysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meysun/pseuds/Meysun). 



**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fanart! 
> 
> Meysun - I just wanted to thank you for your amazing work, and hopefully this little gift will show you how much it matters to me! (Also I hope this also explains why I've been a bit slow on reviews - this took me longer than I was expecting because my scanner was being a nightmare!) I think this Obi might be a little bit older than yours, but he's definitely got the same kind heart as your character! :D 
> 
> Also apologies for the colouring - I haven't really coloured with pencil in half a decade and they were much worse quality than I remembered! But I hope it's still okay <3 
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> Holly


End file.
